


The Cat Kingdom's visitor

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [5]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M, Gen, Muta and Toto's arguments NEVER get old, New characters arise, please let me know what you think, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Haru decides to pay a visit to Yuki at the Cat Kingdom when Baron, Muta (Renaldo Moon) and Toto go there for a case. But then she gets involved in it when she realizes that another human has stumbled upon a portal and that fear is dangerous when strong...
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru, Lune/Yuki (Neko no Ongaeshi), Renaldo Moon/Toto (friends)
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).



> Well, I just had this idea and I couldn't just leave it behind. So here it is, written down! It might have more than a single chapter, but it won't get too long. Anyways, enjoy the ride!  
> *Soon will be posted on Tumblr** with a little fan art :)  
> **See Bio for information on my profile

It had been a week after the Bureau had solved Firefox's case and it had been relatively quiet. In fact, it had felt a little _too_ quiet to Haru. She hadn't really been to the Bureau after that case, too involved with her, ehem, normal life and her homework and all that, leaving her with little time. Then, on the Tuesday of the second week, she _finally_ got some time for herself. She had thought of having an afternoon with Hiromi (aka, he BEST friend), but then she had remembered The Bureau and she had decided that she could pay them a little visit. 

So now she walked down the street, turning into the alley that leaded into the Bureau, dressed in a comfortable, blue skirt and a white shirt with the Rolling Stone's Logo (it had belonged to her mother before, but it had been passed on to her daughter). She ducked under the Sanctuary's arch, spotting Muta sitting at his usual seat, a newspaper held in his paws and hiding his face.

"Hey! Muta!" Haru said, walking over to him. The cat looked up at her.

"Took you long enough to stop by, Chicky." he said, looking back down at the paper. "We were going to leave, anyways." Haru's heart sunk. 

"Really?" she asked, but then the Baron himself stepped outside the Bureau, having heard their voices.

"Ah, Miss Haru!" the creation said, looking up at her and tipping his top hat in greeting. "What a lovely surprise. Tea?" 

"Uh, Muta said you were leaving-" Haru stammered, but the creation waved a hand.

"In ten minutes." he said. "We have time." 

"Oh, alright, then." Haru said as the figurine walked back in. She squeezed into the Bureau, taking a seat on the little trunk that served as a seat to her. Baron busied himself at the kettle, preparing the tea.

"So what are you doing today?" Haru asked, curiously, as Baron gave her a tea cup.

"We have business in the Cat Kingdom. A portal appeared out of nowhere." Baron explained. Haru sipped at her tea, trying to make it last. 

"Would it be fine if I joined you? It would be nice to see Yuki and Lune again." Haru said. The Baron smiled.

"That wouldn't be much of a problem, actually. I am sure it would be pleasant to see them again. Of course, then there's the cat transformation issue..." the Baron said. He shook his head. "But I believe I found a solution to that problem." 

"Really?" Haru asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's a spell I found only yesterday. It will keep you from turning into a cat for 24 hours." Baron said. "However, there's a risk." 

"And that is?" 

"Well, like I said, it only lasts for 24 hours. We might stay longer than that- if it doesn't go according to plan- and then you will have even less time to get back before you become a cat." Baron said. Haru waved a hand, nearly hitting the small chandelier.

"We managed last time. We can do it again." she said. Baron smiled.

"That's the spirit." he said warmly. At that moment, Toto flew in though the open window, landing on the railing of the second floor.

"Haru!" the crow said. "We didn't expect you..." 

"She's coming with us, apparently." Muta said, having shamelessly eavesdropped on them, as he came in, newspaper in paw. "Are we leaving?"

"Anxious to eat some Cat Kingdom food?" Toto cawed.

"Shut up, birdbrain."

A sigh. "You _really_ need new insults." Before Muta could shoot something back, Baron was already glancing up at a clock on the wall. 

"I believe it is time we get going, Bureau." the creation said, getting up and easing his cane into his gloved hand.

"Finally." Muta muttered. 

"You got the portal prepared, Baron?" Toto asked from his perch.

"Of course. If you will follow me..." 


	2. Chapter 2

The portal ride had not been pleasant. At least for poor Haru, who landed flat on her face on the tall grass, just missing having fallen on one of the smaller houses. 

"I _really_ need to practice portal traveling..." she muttered to herself as she pushed herself up to her hands and knees.

"Need a hand?" Baron asked, now human sized (well, it was Haru who had grown smaller...), walking up to her and stretching out a gloved hand to the poor brunette. She smiled gratefully, accepting his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Haru looked around at the familiar meadow of the Cat Kingdom, where she had ended up nearly a year ago. That had leaded her to meeting the Bureau, but she had had needed to be saved from one- no, _two_ \- unwanted marriages, both set up by the previous king. Haru was grateful she had met Yuki earlier in her life, or she would probably have ended up being a cat for the rest of her days. 

"Can we get moving, lovebirds?" Muta, who was much bigger than any either of them, grumbled, walking up to them. "You are attracting a few looks." Haru realized that Baron's hand was still gripped in her own and she let go, hiding her slight blush by looking around her. Muta was right; a few cats had stepped out of their little houses, looking at them with curiosity alight in their eyes. She heard a few whispers being exchanged, and she knew, she just knew, that they knew who they were. She spotted a little white and black kitten with a black patch over his left eye and black and white fur, reminding the brunette of a suit, looking at them. It cocked its head a little at her.

 _Are you Haru? The girl who nearly got married by the King?_ she froze, pretty sure that she had heard the voice _in_ her head. The kitten grinned at her, a mischievous gleam in his glittering blue eyes. _Yes, it was me._ Baron seemed to realize that the human girl was distracted, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Haru? Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Ye- yes, of curse." the brunette stuttered. She looked back at where the kitten had previously been only to find him gone. She shook her head lightly, deciding that she had imagined it. But then...

"The Bureau!" they all turned and found Natoru, one of the King's subjects, was running up to them- just like he had on Haru's first visit. Only that this time, it was the whole Bureau with her and not just Muta. Toto had taken off into the sky, circling the air above them to avoid the watching (and perhaps) hungry felines.

"Natoru," Baron said with a flourish of his hat. The other cat squealed.

"So _cool_!" he said. Then he seemed to regain himself (still over-enthusiastic), bowing to Haru. "Miss Haru! We missed you!" Haru smiled.

"Same." she said, only half true. After all, she _had_ been in danger of turning into a furry cat. Except that she was safe from _that_ fate thanks to Baron's magic. 

"And Renaldo Moon, a pleasure-" 

"Please, just call me Muta. And do you, by any chance, have a buffet ready for us?" the white cat asked hopefully.

"Butterball! Can't you think of anything else but food for once?" Toto cawed from the air.

"Shut up, you over-sized _pigeon_!" Muta shouted back, causing a few other cats to jump. 

"Both of you, knock it off." Baron said calmly. "We are here to solve a problem, not bicker." the sternness in his voice shut the other two up, but Muta's eyes glinted. Baron turned back to Natoru. "Excuse us." 

"All cats tend to bicker, and I wouldn't be surprised if birds did to." the other cat replied happily. "King Lune awaits in the castle." 

Soon they had climbed onto the carriage that had come with Natoru (the Cat Kingdom's technology had evolved ever since Lune had become king), riding down the path that leaded up to the castle. Natoru had pestered them with questions and had talked all the way to the castle (much to Muta's annoyance), telling them about the latest Cat Kingdom news and asking them about their own world. Baron in return had explained his own research on portals and the different kinds of new magic he had learned. Haru, who hadn't been aware of this, listened as well. Muta spent the ride sleeping and Toto had chosen to fly above them, gracefully riding the wind. Ever since meeting the crow creation, Haru had found that she had learned to appreciate the black birds better. After all, they _did_ eat insects harmful to crops (except that they could also destroy crops, but that's nature's doing). 

"We are here!" Natoru said, jumping out of the carriage and holding the door open for them. Haru jumped down, looking around the familiar surroundings. It felt like she had been here only yesterday... Well, except about the new things that King Lune had put. There were vines crawling over the castle walls, shining with protector magic. The sides of the entrance had a couple of trees with pink flowers, probably cherry trees, and the great doors had been painted in deep gold with green lines. In fact, the castle looked alive. Haru looked at it with awe, a smile begging to break free on her face.

"Like it?" Natoru asked with a proud expression, "It was all King Lune and Queen Yuki's idea. Quite a sight, am I right?" 

"Yes, it is." Baron said, stepping up to Haru's side. He stood a head higher than her, and yet, the castle made him look tiny. Muta was pushing his way out of the carriage, and Toto had just landed on the stone floor. 

"Please, follow me." Natoru said, as a couple of guards pushed the doors open. Baron was the first to follow the brown cat, quickly followed by Haru. Muta and Toto brought up the rear, for once not bickering. They were lead up a long flight of stairs up to the Throne room. Haru was overjoyed to find Lune, the cat whom she had saved from being run over by a truck and was now the king, and Yuki, a cat she had _also_ saved by feeding and now the King's wife and Queen. The latter was dressed in a ruby red dress to match the red bow around her neck. Her blue eyes widened.

"Haru!" she cried happily, getting up and running to the human. Haru laughed as the white cat collided with her, wrapping her in a hug and feeling like an older sister. 

"You are so beautiful," Haru said once they parted, looking at her friend. Yuki smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." the cat said, bowing. Lune had also stood and walked to them to greet the Bureau.

"Bureau," the new king greeted with a smile. "I am glad to find you all safe."

"Sure, we nearly got scorched by a fox from the internet." Muta muttered, earning himself a look from the Baron. 

"King Lune," the feline creation said, tipping his hat with a bow. 

"Is that the Baron you told us about, Daddy?" a little white fluff ball walked up to them, huge, blue eyes looking up at them with glee and awe. the kitten wore a pink lace around her neck, fine whiskers twitching up at the strangers.

"Yes, Tulip." Lune said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Yuki, is that...?" Haru asked, a smile on her face.

"There are three." The white cat replied with a smile. "This is Tulip. She will be the Cat Kingdom's next queen." The white cat said this with a proud tinge in her voice, bending down and picking up her daughter, who snuggled up to her mother in a hug.

"She's so cute!" Haru said with a smile. 

"The other two are at the village, but they will be back soon." Lune said, warmth in his differently colored eyes as he looked at his wife & daughter. 

"Were, father. We are back." two cats- absolutely identical- had returned. Both had the same coloring as their father, but one had his left eye colored red and the right in blue, and vice versa. That was really the only way to distinguish which was which.

"We assume you are the Bureau?" one of them said.

"We are. Pleasure to meet you both." Baron said with another tip of his hat.

"I am Romulus and this is my twin brother Remus." the other cat said. Haru looked at Yuki, smiling at her.

"You have a wonderful family, Yuki." she said, laying a hand on the Queen's shoulder. The white cat smiled back at her.

"I know."

"This is all very warm and all," Muta drawled, "but could we please just get onto business?" Tot laughed.

"First time I've ever seen you looking eager for a job, Marshmallow." the crow said, hopping away from the cat. Muta would have probably begun chasing after the black bird if Baron hadn't shot him a warning look.

"Muta is right, I think." Lune said, suddenly serious. "A portal opened not long ago. It seems to be from the human world, but we can't close it. If it hasn't happened already, we might get human visitors."

"We will try to figure out what's going on, Your Majesty." Baron said with a nod. Suddenly, the throne room doors were thrown open and a guard marched in.

"Your majesty," she said, bowing, "we have... a slight problem." Another two soldiers came in as she moved aside.

And grasped between them was a human girl, not older than Haru, and looking quite bewildered. Haru could already see the faint hints of her transformation showing due to the fact that her eyes seemed more cat-like than human. She was tall, taller than the cats beside her, with flaming red hair tied up into a messy ponytail, pale skin and a thin body. She was dressed in a woolen jumper with jeans and a white shirt. When she spoke, Haru knew thanks to her accent that she was English.

"Um, your majesty." she looked at Lune, bowing. It was a smart move. She then straightened, eyes combing the Bureau members. Then Haru's eyes met hers.

"Good lord!" the girl said, taking a step forward. "Are you a human? Did you fall as well?"

"Fall?" Baron asked. The girl frowned at the neatly dressed figurine, probably wondering if it was all a dream in her head. She sighed long and loud.

"Yes. Fell. From the sky, I think." she answered. Baron looked thoughtful.

"The portal." he muttered, shaking his head. "Miss, we must get you back to the human world as soon as possible."

"Why?" she asked. Then she laughed. "Because I will end up like a cat fir ever. This must be a dream. I have been watching and reading far too much Studio Ghibli..."

"I can assure you you are not dreaming, kid." Muta said.  
"Another talking cat. Why am I surprised?" she muttered. She pinched her arm hard. Then stepped hard on her own foot. She sighed. "So... the Cat Kingdom is real?"

"Pretty much." Haru replied.

"Oh. Good to know." And then the girl fainted, barely being caught by the bewildered guards at her sides.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

"So... the Cat Bureau is also real." the girl, Samantha, said slowly. They were walking along another path, this one covered in gravel and sand. Baron walked ahead of the group, followed by Haru and Sam, and Muta brought the rear, walking on all fours. Toto flied above them, acting as a lookout. They passed various little homes as rhey walked, a few cats coming out to greet them or simply watch as they passed. The entire kingdom had been alerted that specialists had come to solve the portal problem and that they were to be treated with respect.

"Yes." Haru said.

"And... if I don't get back I will be a cat." Samantha said, a hand touching her now soft skin on her cheek.

"Yes." To the brunette's surprise, the redhead didn't seem to be concerned.

"It wouldn't be bad, being a cat. I would have to go back to the orphanage and I could live free." she said dreamily.

"I suppose not, in your case." Haru said.

"Is this the place around the portal you fell through?" The Baron asked. Samantha looked around them.

"Yes, I think so. There's that old apple tree." she nodded at an ancient looking apple tree.

"Toto, do you see anything up there?" Baron shouted at the crow, looking up.

"Portal not in sight." the creation reported, swooping low to land on one of the branches of the apple tree. "At least, nothing that looked like a portal."

"Perhaps it closed up." Haru suggested.

"We still need to send Miss Samantha back to the human world and find out what the cause is." Baron said. Haru glanced at the red head to find that she looked sad.

"I can't stay?" the girl asked. Baron looked back at her.

"Not if you don't wish to give up your human body." he said.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I would rather stay here with these nice cats than go back to that horrible place." Sam said with passion. Baron smiled.

"The choice is yours." was his reply. Sam was already acquiring feline appearances, whiskers slowly sprouting on her face and ears growing on her head. Even her skin was slowly darkening.

"Then my choice is staying." she said in a firm voice. Haru looked at her to see that her eyes were filled with a passionate fire. She really did want to stay.

"Toto, circle the area and look for anything that might look like a portal." Baron said. The crow nodded, taking off into the air and disappearing over the trees of the forest that bordered with the next kingdom.

"What do we do?" Muta asked.

"We wait until Toto comes back. If he's found a portal, then we will go and I will examine it. If not, then back to the castle. Perhaps it was an accidental portal." Baron theorized.

"Or perhaps Natoru was stupid and set it up without realizing- again." Muta offered. Sam raised her eyebrows at him, the looked at Haru.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, yes." Haru replied. Muta scowled at her. But before he could answer, Toto was back.

"I found it!" the crow cried. Baron grinned.

"Perfect! Where is it?" he asked.

"That's the only problem, Baron. It's right next to the Wild Dog's forest." the crow replied, perching on the apple tree once more. Muta groaned.

"You have to be kidding me." he said.

"For once, Butterball, I'm not." Toto replied.

"Wild Dog's forest?" Haru echoed. Baron looked at the brunette.

"Cats are forbidden to enter. The dogs living there are vicious creatures, long neglected from the Dog Kingdom, which is on the other side of the forest." the creation said. "Moved by anger and the need of revenge, the dogs are dangerous to anyone. The cats made a deal with them; if they did not bother them, then they would leave them alone. If not, it would be a goodbye to the dogs. They would return to the Dog Kingdom and face a very painful death. It's cruel, but those are the Dog Kingdom's rules. My wonder is, how will we get to the portal without arising suspicion from the dogs?"

"That," a new voice said, "I can help with." Haru had heard that voice before in her head. They turned around and found the Tuxedo patterned cat sitting on the border of the path, half hidden in the grass. Now Haru noticed a little black bow tie around the feline's neck, a tear'shaped pendant hanging from it. The cat stood, walking out to greet them. "My name's Terry. I am a magi cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather long chapter to write, I have to say, but it happened. I listened to "Snake eater" while writing it (I will let you know the singer as soon as I am able to find it, since it's a long name to remember)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is worried. Toto is worried. Muta is probably worried. The writer herself is worried.  
> You'll too will be soon enough...

Haru frowned.

"I have seen you before." Haru said, walking to stand near it. She failed to notice that Baron's grip on his cane had tightened, his foot shifting at the ready to assist the younger brunette. 

"And you have. At the village in the Prairies." Terry affirmed, coming farther out of the grass and bowing his head. "It is an honor to meet the Cat Bureau. We've heard many stories about the different adventures you've had." 

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse us, we must get going." Baron said. Terry raised blue eyes up at the creation, rising onto his back legs.

"May I accompany you?" he asked hopefully, abandoning all courtesy. "I've never seen a portal." 

"Not unless you want to risk loosing your tail, kid." Muta grumbled. 

"You could do with loosing a few pounds." Toto cawed from his perch.

"Shut up, you birdbrain." 

"Come up with something new. You've been using that insult for the last five years. Is there no evolution in you, pudding brain?" 

"I swear that if-"

"We don't have time for this." Baron interrupted, turning to the other two Bureau members. Muta and Toto glared at each other but didn't utter another word. 

"What Muta said before is right, Mister Terry. The location of the portal is dangerous." Baron turned back to the younger kitten. 

"I am a magi cat. I have magic in my blood. I am 100% sure that I will be just fine, sir." Terry said. To strengthen his words, he raised a paw and a small, yellow flame sparked up into life, and with a flicker of his paw, the fire formed the word _See?_

Haru couldn't help the little twitch of her lips as she held back a smile.

"It's still dangerous." Baron said. 

"Yes, but I have seen worse." Terry protested. "And I have been there before. I can manage. Please?" then his pupils widened and Haru was reminded of that scene in Puss In Boots when the cat's pupils widened, much to her amusement. Baron gave him a look, then looked at the other Bureau members. Muta shrugged.

"Kid must have a death wish." he said.

"So must you if you are constantly eating, puddingface." Toto muttered, earning himself a glare from the fat cat. Baron stared hard at Terry, then finally sighed.

"Fine. But you must not stray or you will be in danger." the creation said, giving in. After all, some extra magic wouldn't be too bad... would it? The Tuxedo patterned cat grinned. 

"As you wish!" he said happily, adjusting the little bow. Baron turned to look up at the black bird.

"Toto, lead the way." he said. The crow nodded, taking off into the sky and flying slowly so that the Bureau, Samantha and Terry could keep up. Baron walked at the front of the group, cane at the ready as they approached the trees of the Wild Dogs' forest, tail end twitching with nerves. The last thing a cat would ever want, Cat Kingdom or Human world, would be stray into the Wild Dogs' forest. And it was a good reason. Baron had been there only once, solving a case in which a human world dog had accidentally crossed a portal and ended up there. It was odd enough that both portals had ended up there, and Baron knew that they had to find out the cause for those problems. It had been proved right after he had come across the Human World Dog's collar, ripped and stained with blood, on the forest ground. 

"So... what should we expect?" Haru asked, wrenching him out of his thoughts and into reality. She had sped up to walk beside him.

"Ravenous, hungry dogs." Baron answered. "But, thankfully, the portal is _near_ the forest, not in it." 

"That's a relief." Haru agreed. "But how will we find what's been creating the portals?" 

"That will involve looking around the area and inspecting the magic." Baron replied as Toto swooped down and landed on a tree branch. 

"It's over there." the crow said, nodding to the left. Indeed it was a portal, shimmering blue and floating high above the ground, the distance about as high as Haru herself. Baron told them to stay at a safe distance from the portal as he walked forward. He looked around at the portal, inspecting every small detail that seemed suspicious to his green eyes. Any groove on the ground, smaller, disturbed-looking stones. Then he paused by an anthill, looking down at the scattering animals. The anthill was destroyed, the entrance having been covered with sand. Baron was able to see the faint outline of a footprint. He reached into one of his pockets and took out a handkerchief, carefully wiping at the sand to free the entrance of the tunnel and make it easier for the ants to rescue for the other ants trapped inside. He straightened up, backing away from the anthill and tucking the handkerchief away into its pocket while he turned around to the others.

"Someone made the portal here." he declared. 

"Who could it have been?" Haru asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. It could have been a cat or a human or even one of the dogs living here. However," he said, "the magic it was used to make it... I haven't sensed it in years." Suddenly, there was a snarling noise. 

"Guys... we are missing Samantha," Toto noted from his perch. Baron could already sense that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He felt it under his skin, in his bones, in his own being and magic, in the way that his fur stood on end. His ears flickered back without him meaning to, and the grip on his cane grew tighter. 

"So is Terry." Haru said. Baron's eyes traveled onto her- in time to see the huge, smoke shadow rising from the ground, bearing upon her.

"Haru, watch out!" he roared, jumping to her aid. But it was too late. The shadow had fallen upon Haru, and then it had dissolved into nothing. The brunette had disappeared with it.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

Haru had never felt so terrified and alone in her entire, short life. She had dropped to her knees in the darkness, clutching at her chest as she looked around her. Then the shadows began to dissolve, letting in the warming light of the sun and soon it only floated around her above the ground. She still felt terrified. Because 1) she had been taken away from the Bureau's safety and 2)... she seemed to be in the forest. The Wild Dogs' forest. She shakily got to her feet, but the shadows pulled her back down to her knees. 

"Haru?" she looked around her and found Samantha kneeling not far from her. Her face was fully feline now, her red hair now red fur, a furry, thick tail wrapped around her for comfort. Haru was able to see the fear in the Girl/cat's eyes.

"Samantha? What happened?" Haru asked, shuffling around on her knees to look at her.

"I don't know." Sam answered, glancing up, The shadows raised once, dropping them back in to darkness. Then they fell back down. Now Muta was also there.

"What. The. _Heck_. Is. Going. On?" the cat said. Then he saw Haru. "You know, Baron's worried about you."

"So am I. What is this?" Haru asked, looking down at the shadows swirling around her. Muta tried to get up, but the shadows reached up like long tentacles, pulling him back down. 

"I don't know, but they are beginning to annoy me." the fat cat grumbled, trying to get up once more. This time, the shadows gripped his arms and firmly pulled him down, wrapping around his legs and keeping him there. 

"Stop trying to get up." Haru said as the cat tried to pull himself free. But the shadows wrapped around his wide belly, pulling him flat against the ground. 

"You couldn't have warned me sooner?" he growled. 

"You Bureau members are so incredibly annoying." came a familiar voice, followed with a sigh. They all turned their heads to find Terry padding towards them, the shadows letting him walk on. The blue pendant was glowing brightly and so were his eyes. "Not one of you can stop poking your noses in everyone's business." 

"Release us, tuxedo cat." Muta growled. The cat cocked his head.

"Why should I? It would be fun to watch the dogs turn you into their lunch." he said, sitting down and giving his front left paw a lick. He looked back up at them. " _Very_ fun indeed." 

"Why do you do this?" Haru asked.

"I think it was quite obvious when I said it, wasn't it?" the cat said, a manic grin on his face. "So what should I do? Let the dogs finish you, or kill you myself? It's a hard choice, I have to say." he commented. "I could do both." He flicked his head and suddenly a tentacle shadow was slithering up and around Haru's neck. She gasped, trying to pull it off her. But her hands went right through. she couldn't touch it, but it could touch _her_. And it was going to squeeze her to death. It tightened around her throat and Haru tried to claw at it, her eyes going wide, heart beating faster as it tightened even more. 

"Don't panic, Haru." Terry was saying, but his voice sounded far away, a whisper. "It will kill you faster if you do." Haru tried to steady her heart, but it was not going to work. It was too scary. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to relax her tense muscles. And then her hands wrapped around something solid. They snapped open again and she found that the tentacle was solid now- and squeezing tighter. She gasped, wrapping her fingers around it and trying to pull it off her. She could hear the faint voices of Muta and Samantha, her own beating heart, her breath- and suddenly the tentacle had stopped squeezing her. She blinked tears out of her eyes, pulling the tentacle shadow away from her throat, letting air curse in. She took deep breaths of it as she pulled it harder, wrenching it away from her throat altogether. Her eyes gained focus and she realized that she had managed to push the tentacle far away from her- in fact, it was no longer there. She glanced up to see Muta pulling himself free and Samantha staggering to her feet. Haru then looked to her right and found Baron standing there, his right arm held out in front of him, hand glowing and trembling as he used his magic to try and overpower the shadows. Their eyes met for a second and he nodded. 

_Run_ , his gaze said. She stood up and jumped away from the shadows.

"This way!" They heard Toto caw from above the trees. Muta was running after the bird in an instant, Samantha stumbling after him. Haru looked back at the Baron, who had now both arms raised, all his body taut with tension as he held Terry's shadows back. She caught his gaze and his lips moved silently.

_Trust me._

She turned and fled after Muta's shape, dodging trees and leaping over fallen branches. Tears stung at her eyes, worry coursing through her. What about Baron? As she ran full out of the forest, she saw a dark shape- Toto- flying over her, back into the forest. She slowed down once she saw Muta leaning against a massive oak, panting. She walked over to him, the adrenaline leaving her. As she reached the tree, her knees gave out and she fell, leaning her back against the tree and dragging a hand down her face and whipping the sweat off her face. 

"That," Samantha muttered next to her, "was even worse than the sprints they make us do at the orphanage." 

"I think I must have lost six pounds," Muta groaned, straightening. Haru remained quiet, her eyes on the forest. 

_Please. Please be okay..._

Then Toto was flying back to them, cawing "Run!" at them. Haru jumped to her feet, hands trembling.

"Where's Baron, Toto?!" she shouted up at the crow. 

"Just run!" the crow shouted back, flying over and past them. Muta was already turning to go after him, but Haru grabbed his arm.

"What about Baron?" she asked. 

"He's fine. I'm sure of it." Muta growled. "Listen to what Birdbrain said: _run_." When Haru looked back at the trees, the fat cat sighed. "I am sure Baron's fine, Haru." 

"But... why isn't he here?" Haru asked as the seconds ticked by. There was no sign of the ginger furred creation.

"He will. Come _on_ , Haru." Samantha had also stayed behind, and now she tugged at the brunette's arm with a paw. "We have to _go_." Haru bit back a sob, arms shivering. She finally turned around, her heart beating in her throat as she moved after the other two. Samantha ran on all fours, having nearly completed her transformation into a feline. Muta ran slowly, waiting for Haru to catch up. 

"He will be fine." he told her in an unusually soft voice. Haru looked up at the huge, white cat. She nodded, worrying at her lip.

She would _kill_ Baron if he didn't appear. 

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX 

"Haru? Where's Baron?" Yuki asked. When Haru didn't reply, the white cat remained silent for a moment. "Let the doctors have a look at those injuries." 

"What happened?" Lune was asking. 

"Mad cat tried killing us, that's what happened." Muta growled. But Haru wasn't really listening. As the two cat doctors looked and treated at the cuts, bruises and injuries she had acquired, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the window. She trembled. She wished and hoped.

And still, Baron didn't appear. 

Even Toto looked a little worried, but the crow hid most of it. He still glanced at the window as another doctor inspected his talons. 

"Haru?" she looked at Yuki, who was crouching in front of the brunette. She bit her lip, tears threatening to fall. Yuki placed a hand upon the human's, looking at her with kind eyes. "He will return."

"Do you need a hug?" Tulip piped up, propping her little paws on Haru's legs. The brunette stayed quiet, and the little white kitten jumped up onto her lap, placing a tiny paw on Haru's hand and patting it. 

"OW! That HURT!" Muta thundered. One of the doctors had just extracted a large thorn from the cat's front paw. The cat attending him jumped back at Muta's outburst. The little kitten on Haru's lap giggled.

"Is he always like that?" she asked loudly.

"I am afraid that's the hard truth. Haru's gaze snapped up at the familiar voice. Baron stood in the doorway, his fur ruffled and unkempt, his light gray suit and gloves stained with mud and dirt. He leaned on his cane and the top hat he had been wearing was missing. Haru jumped up wordlessly, striding over to the creation and wrapping him in a tight hug. The Baron let out a pained gasp.

"Ouch, Haru-" 

"Don't _ever_ worry me like that," came Haru's muffled reply. 

"You mean don't ever worry us like that. Baron, what the heck happened?" Toto asked in an annoyed voice. "You were supposed to run out after me." 

"There was an, ah, unexpected surprise." the Baron said as Haru drew away from him, wiping away a tear. "Let's say that the racket brought up a Dog's attention. And I had to take a detour. And then the magi cat found me and I had to fight him." 

"Where's that cat even gone?" Muta hissed, getting up. "I will claw his stupid eyes away when-" 

"Well, that's new." Toto muttered, rolling his eyes. 

"He disappeared when he saw that the fight I was putting up was not worth loosing his tail." Baron said. "Sorry I was a bit late." 

" _A bit late_ is an understatement, Baron. You were at least an hour late and Haru looked ready to go back to the forest to see if you were alive." Muta grumbled, sitting back down. Baron raised a eyebrow at Haru.

"I was worried." Haru mumbled. 

"Understandable." the creation nodded. 

_I just came to see Yuki and Lune and instead I ended up nearly getting killed by some mad_ _cat._ Haru thought bitterly. Really, would _anything_ go her way at least once in her life?

"Well, Baron, you look like you could do with some attendance." Toto said, nodding at his current state.

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix." the creation replied, walking in. Haru, however, noted that he was limping and leaning heavily on his cane despite the fact that the creation was acting as if nothing were wrong. And for your information, Haru was _not_ stupid. 

"At least get something to put on that leg." she said, nodding at his leg. 

"I'm fine." Baron insisted, sitting on a chair. 

Haru looked at Yuki. "Don't listen to him. Just get him some attendance, please." Yuki grinned at her.

"No problem. Prune? Could you look at the Gentlecat's leg?" she asked one of the doctors. The cat bowed, walking over to the Baron. The creation in question shot Haru an annoyed look but she saw a hint of gratitude behind it. She raised her eyebrows an inch higher at him before the doctor set to work on his leg. 

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX

"That was the worst case we've ever been in." Muta said, plumping down onto his armchair.

"Please, do I have to remind you the one in which you accidentally got sucked into a book?" Toto asked, landing on the second floor railing. 

"Toto," Muta growled in a warning voice.

"And when you got back you had eaten your way through an entire banquet and had gained a few extra pounds?" 

Soon Muta and Toto were outside, the fat cat trying to grab him while shouting verbal abuse at the crow, the black bird laughing and flying in and out of his reach.

"Those two will never change." Haru commented, looking out the window as she sat on the small chest. Baron, who was now his usual 15cm high self, chuckled at that. 

"Tea?' he asked.

"Who doesn't need something now? Yes, go ahead." Haru sighed. She watched him bustle around the kettle in silence until he returned with a small teacup, holding it out for her to take.

"Are you alright, Miss Haru?" the creation asked. Haru sighed.

"There's no point on trying to hide it. No, Baron. I'm not." she said. "I was deadly worried for you back there." 

"I know. I should have been quicker." he said, taking a seat on his usual armchair. 

"I don't think there was a time I've ever felt worse than that." Haru whispered, sipping tea. Baron didn't reply immediately, taking his time and simply focusing on the tea.

"That was a strange case." he finally said.

"It was worse than strange, Baron." Haru said. "Who was Terry- if that's even his name- anyways?" 

"He was a cat, like he had said, but he was able to manipulate dark magic. I don't know why. I don't know when we will see him again, but I am quite sure that he will be back." 

"I will be hoping not." Haru said. She looked down at her watch. "My mother will be wondering where I am." 

"You can leave now." Baron said, standing up. She gave him back the tea cup. "And before you leave." 

"Yes?" 

"You can never plan the future by the past. Don't worry about Terry." Haru bit her lower lip and nodded. She went out and then stood up. She paused. She crouched low to look at Baron.

"It was not Terry I was worried about back then, Baron. It was you. I swear that if you get yourself killed, I will kill you." Baron chuckled. 

"Go get some sleep, Haru." he said. She gave him a small smile before standing and leaving, exiting the Sanctuary and going into the human world. Baron stood at the door for a moment longer than he had intended to before turning and taking his place by the window. Soon he was his wooden self, emerald eyes gleaming in the receding light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for today.  
> Anyways, please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading this story, since the next will be shortly delivered to your screens :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not the end, like I mentioned. Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
